I'm back and better than ever
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: Yusuke has a sister! What happens when the gang meets her? And what other suprises does she have in store for them... Plez R & R. Flames accepted.
1. Meeting You

**I'm back and better than ever**

Df: Hi-low! I hope you enjoyed my last story, this one I just thought up in my spare time.

Mysterious voice: ...well that figures.

Df: Yusuke! Don't you dare scare me like that! ::Hits him on the head::

Voice #2: Well you're hyper today.

Df: ::sighs:: Would you people stop popping up everywhere. Pretty soon you're going to give me a heart attack! By the way...where's Hiei? Wasn't he with you a second ago?

::looks to see Hiei on the window sill chugging down spoonfuls of ice cream.::

Df: I should have known...somebody just do the freakin' disclaimer before I kill someone.

Disclaimer: Df doesn't own YYH peoples or the Evanescence songs, but she does own the villain and Kari and her friends.

Df: Now on with the story...

**Chapter 1: Meeting you**

Normal POV:

Kurama hid against the wall and watched a mob of fan girls run by. Hiei appeared next to him.

"What are you doing this time fox?" Hiei said in a cold, harsh tone. Kurama was startled to see Hiei so sudden.

"What does it look like I'm doing? And it's Kitsune not Fox!" Kurama whispered trying not to get caught...again. Hiei just smirked.

"Koenma wants us to meet someone; he says that 'this person will be a great use in helping us protect the worlds'." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I never knew you were so into mimicry Hiei. Well, I'd rather be in any other place than here right now. Let's go." A portal formed and they were transported to Koenma's office just as Kuwabara and Yusuke got into the room.

"This person better be worth my time pacifier breath, I was in the middle of my pro wrestling show on TV."

Koenma twitched; he hated it when Yusuke called him pacifier breath. He counted to five silently and began... "She...will help you protect the worlds and her name is Kari."

"She?!?" Kuwabara tried to imagine what this girl looked like.

"Yes, she...Kari is a little bit...how do you say, Gothic. She likes to scare the hell out people and she is a fire/shadow/hell/psychic demon." Just after he finished he heard a low growl from the dark corner of the room.

A pair of glowing blood red eyes stared at them. They vanished and appeared what looked like leopard jump out and hovered over Koenma scaring him half to death. Koenma hid behind the coach for safety. The leopard vanished into a swirl of darkness.

"KARI! I'm going to kill you for that!" Koenma jumped out from behind the coach and stared at the dark corner. Suddenly, what looked like a black portal opened in the wall and a young girl stepped out. The 'portal' vanished as soon as she left it.

Kari was wearing a black skin-tight sleeve-less shirt with matching black leather pants and boots. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her mid-back with black streaks that outlined her face, her skin was pale and her eyes were dark brown. Her lips were as red as a rose and she had her ears double pierced; one on the bottom and one on the top. She was smirking at Koenma's comment.

"I always enjoy scaring the crap out of you, I'm surprised that you aren't used to it yet. And...by the way, you couldn't kill me even if you tried." Koenma just sighed and walked back to his desk.

Kari noticed the other people in the room staring at her and she glared at them. One of them caught her eye. He had black slicked black hair and dark brown eyes like her own. He seemed familiar to her, like she had seem him somewhere before. Kari just past the though by and gave Koenma the 'So, why the hell am I here' look.

"Everybody, this Kari. Kari, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Koenma pointed out to each figure as he said their names. 'Great, I have to be paired up with a spirit detective, a baka, a fox, and a thief.' '_I can give the thief a chance'._ The demonic side said. 'Yeah, I know you will give him a chance, he's a thief.' '_well how about fox boy over there. I think that-_' 'see that's the problem with you thinking. Remember I'm in control. Now go away.' Her demonic half slowly vanished from her mind.

"Hey Kari, I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, I'm glad you're going to be working with us. I'll be your personal body guard against any evil-."

POW! KICK! PUNCH! Kuwabara slammed against the wall unconscious.

"You call that...thing a body guard." Kari raised an eyebrow; everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"Oh, Koenma, I'm having friends over tomorrow so if it's okay with you, maybe they could stay at Genkai's with me?"

"How many of your friends are coming?" Koenma was falling completely to Kari's innocent look.

"Only four." Kari said sweetly, inside she was saying 'sucker'.

Koenma's jaw dropped. "Four! Well, okay but you're in charge of them."

"Yeah, whatever. Just be glad I didn't invite all nine of them." Kari turned around and a black portal appeared. She stepped through it and landed in front of Genkai's temple. The others followed shortly after. As usual Kurama and Hiei landed on their feet while Yusuke and Kuwabara landed on their butts.

"How many times do I have to remind you to land on your feet." Kurama was annoyed at the two dimwits. Kurama looked around to see where Kari had gone. She was standing next to Genkai...talking?

"Hey, where's the old hag?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm right here if you look, dimwit."

"So grandma, can we go inside?" Yusuke was annoyed for some odd reason. Genkai didn't reply. She turned around and opened the door and walked inside. Everyone shrugged and followed.

Kari started to take in her surroundings. She liked this place, it was dark and she was a shadow demon after all so she loved darkness.

"Kari, let me show you to your room." Genkai walked up the stairs and come upon numerous doors. She stopped at the third on your right and opened the door. Kari looked inside...her eyes went wide. It was like the perfect room, everything was either black or red. Black walls and red ceiling and the covers on her bed were black with red flames.

"Thank you Genkai, it's wonderful." She nodded her head and shut the door, giving you more time to survey your room. In front of your bed, was a TV and a stereo to listen to your favorite music. There was a black wardrobe that had your clothes in it, and a dresser that was next to the window and a lamp. To top it all of, there was a night table next to your bed with a mini lamp so you could read at night.

It was late and Kari was tired. She got out her CD player that was in the drawer of the night table and listened to songs of Evanescence. Slowly, she drifted off into the abyss of the subconscious mind... into a swirl of dreams.

Df: My first chappie is complete. I'm so proud of myself.

Hiei: Hn. Baka.

Df: Shut up Hiei! Okay, R & R!!


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

Kari woke up to golden rays that danced on the floor and walls, swirling in a mix of red, orange, and yellow. Kari walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Her hair shined in the dimly lit room. She changed into a black sleeve-less shirt and baggy black pants that had chains hanging on the sides (like the ones you get Hot Topic). She put on a dog collar that had spikes sticking out. She put on a black belt that had her katana attached to it. The Kari put on her black socks and boots. She combed her hair gently letting the ends dangle at her sides.

"Oh, damn. I forgot my friends should be here any minute. Man, the guys going to have a little surprise." She ran out of her room and dashed into the den. She was absent for breakfast so they were worried about her.

"What?" Kari was sick of everybody staring at her. She was a Goth, so what? It was a good thing that there was mold skin in the room, she let no one see her tattoo no matter what. There was a knock on the door.

Kari used her telekinesis powers to open it. There stood her friends, Midnight, Nightmare, Dusk, and Loona.

"Hey devil, what's up?" Dusk asked ignoring everyone else in the room. Kari was known as devil to her friends. Everyone looked at Kari puzzled.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain this too, huh. Alright first off, these are my friends Midnight..."

"Hey guys!" Midnight had a smirk on her face.

"...Nightmare..."

"Don't mess with me or your head will be the next thing that's rolling on the floor." She just glared.

"...Dusk..."

"I'm the naughty girl of the group." Dusk put on a fake evil smile.

"...and Loona."

"Oh, goody goody, more boys that we have to deal with." Loona didn't even glance at them she just leaned against the door post keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh great, more girls that we have to deal with. Okay, I'm Yusuke, that's Kuwabaka, that's Kurama, and that's Hiei. Now what's with being called Devil?" Yusuke pointed to each person individually and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well each one of us a nickname that we call each other, for instance, mine is devil. Selena's is dusk. Get the picture?" Kari replied in annoyed tone.

"Did you tell them yet? Did you, did you?" Nightmare asked Kari. Kari sent a death glare at her because now that she brought up a topic that had to with them, she had to tell them...everything.

"Tell us what?" Kurama put on a confused face.

"Well, no thanks to Nightmare, I have no choice to tell you." Kari shot a glance at Nightmare and she stepped back. "Yusuke is my brother."

Yusuke's jaw dropped onto the floor in shock, and everyone else did an anime fall from the news. Kari and the others just sweat dropped. 'Great, I had to be related to the dimwit.' '_Well it could be worse._' 'Well, it's better than being related to that baka over there.' Kari zoned out of her thoughts not realizing that she was smirking at the gang's moment of disgrace.

That was when Yukina, Boton, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai entered the room. Genkai looked down at the boys and then back up at the girls and smirked. 'Dimwits.' She thought.

"You must be Kari. I'm-"

"Genkai. And that's Yukina, Boton, Keiko, and Shizuru." Midnight interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, two things. One, my physic abilities and two, who hasn't heard of you?"

"Point taken." Boton said sweat dropping. Genkai motioned Kari and the others to follow her. First Genkai showed them their rooms and who is sharing rooms with whom. Then, they went down for supper where everyone was waiting for them.

After Dinner:

"Were going to heading upstairs now. We have some things to do." Kari walked upstairs leaving a very confused YYH team behind. Once upstairs and out of sight, they ran towards Kari's room.

"Should we tell them that were singers?" Loona asked. She had figured that the guys would get a little worried with the songs they sang.

"They'll find out when the time is right. Now, how about we practice Tourniquet." (By: Evanescence) Everybody got out their instruments that they had brought in a 'box'.

_I tied to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dieing_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God my Tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to salvation_

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god my tourniquet _

_Return to me salvation_

_My god my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Repeat last stanza _

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance _

_Will I be dined Christ_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide _

"Wow, I though we were good but not that good." Midnight sighed of relief that that song was over; she didn't like it that much. Little did they know that some was listening...

Df: Ohhhh, cliffy. I'm so evil.

Yusuke: Really? I didn't notice.

Df: Oh, can it.

Hiei: So baka onna, what are you going to do with us this time?

Df: That's for me to know and you to find out. R & R pleeeease!


	3. Singers Revealed

Df: I have written another chapter. Yippee for me!!

Hiei: chijin.

Kurama: Hiei! Don't be rude!

Df: Thank you Kurama, and I can always take out my 'ways to punish' list.

H, Kur, Kuw, Yus: O.O

Df: I also want to give a special thanks to all those who have reviewed. I will try and keep updating as much as I can. Now, on with chapter 3! -

**Chapter 3: Singers revealed**

Kurama put his ear to the door and listened to the girls sing and play. He was astounded by how deadly the music was. Meaning he was surprised that the girls sang about death and stuff like that.

"Well?" Yusuke put his ear to the door but heard nothing. Kurama lifted his head off the door once the song ended. Two words stayed in his head, 'My suicide'. That was what worried him the most.

"They were singing... a song that had something to do with death. All I know is that they are singers. We'll talk to them about this tomorrow."

Kurama and Yusuke started to walk to their rooms when Yusuke said "I just hope they don't think that we were spying on them...goodnight Kurama."

"Goodnight Yusuke." Kurama disappeared in him room and went to bed. Little did he know that Dusk was at the end of the hallway listening to their every word. Once they were both in their rooms she slipped back into Kari's room.

"So? What'd they say? SPILL IT ALREADY!" Midnight was a little to eager.

"Hold your horses! Jez! Kurama heard us singing and he thought that we were thinking to commit suicide or something because of the words in the song. He wants to talk to us about it tomorrow." Midnight's 'hyper meter' dropped all the way down. Nightmare giggled.

"Well, we'll have to deal with in the morning. And I think that we're a little too restless to go to sleep right now. How about we play a little game of Prank the Gang." Loona smiled evilly. Nightmare, Midnight, Dusk and Kari nodded in agreement. They spent the next hour deciding on what types of pranks they should do.

"Okay, we have the pranks, now we need to find a 'control center' in which to control all of the pranks from. And I am excellent at Technology so I can create the computers and stuff, all I need is the list of pranks are we going to pull so I can rig them up to the screen."

"Yeah, but where are we going to get the supplies?" Dusk asked.

"Well this is my fanfic so we can do whatever we want. I have an army of wolf plushies that can help us. Oh, and don't forget we also have the queen of pranks on our side." Kari said looking over at Loona.

"Okay then. Midnight, you go and look for a place that we can use for our control center. Make sure that it's not too far but not too close either and that there is no possibility that anyone would go there. We are going to play one prank on Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They will each have one thing bad happen to them in the morning when they wake up. But that's all we're going to do." Midnight leapt out the window and ran towards the city of Tokyo.

"While Midnight is searching, Devil and Dusk, you will gather info about the gang. Nightmare, you get the plushies ready and I'll set up the equipment once Midnight gets back." Midnight jumped in through the window and landed in front Loona.

"I've got the spot." Midnight smirked and turned to the others. "I have some ear communicators that we can use. They look just like regular earrings. Always keep them on and put them at their lowest volume so the gang doesn't hear them." Midnight went to her room and brought back a small red package. She took off the cover and glanced at the earrings. Each pair was different; one had skulls, one had wolf heads, one had red tear gems, one had katanas, and the last pair had guitars. Each of them took a pair.

"Let the games begin..." Nightmare murmured. They all laughed maniacally for a few seconds.

Df: Another cliffy, I really got to get out of the habit if that.

::Looks to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over the last donut::

Df: ::sweat drops:: YUSUKE AND KUWABAKA, CUT IT OUT!!

Yusuke, Kuwabaka: O.O

Kurama: You should really calm down Df.

Df: Sorry, I just need to beat the crap out of something for awhile.

Hiei: Baka Onna.

Df: And maybe that something should be you, Hiei!

Hiei: Is that a challenge? ::Reaches for katana:: Hey, where's my katana

Df: ::grins evilly and chases Hiei around with his katana::

Kurama: ::smirks:: R and R before Df kills Hiei.


	4. Preparation

Hiei: ::whacks Df with handle of katana::

Df: Owwwww. Did you have to hit me that hard!?!

Hiei: Yes I did. You stole my katana and tried to kill me with it!

Kur, Kuw, Yus: Let's just get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

Mid night led Loona to old mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a haunted mansion.

"It's perfect." Loona grinned and they took a walk around the house, amazingly they found a graveyard in the back. Then they went into the house. There was a library, dinning room, kitchen, three bed rooms, two bathrooms, an attic, a basement, a living room, and a family room. They also found a hidden door that led into some kind of computer room. Upon further assessment the house was used for a haunted house when ever the carnival came around...which was like, never.

"Wow, the tech is already here. Now I just need to rewire the computer and add in our own little tricks. Let me tell the others that we found the place." Loona put her hand to the ear communicator and pressed the number 1 button and the talk button.

"Hello?" Kari answered.

"Hey devil, it's Loona. We found the place. It's a big mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo; send a plushie over with a tool box and the list of pranks. I can get this done in 10 minutes tops."

"Alright, I'll let Dusk and Nightmare know on my three-way. A plushie is on its way right now with the stuff you ordered. Oh, can you send Midnight back to get the info about our targets; it's all printed, sorted, and ready for you." Kari signaled the plushie to send the materials to Loona. The plushie took off a lightning speed reaching the house in not even five minutes. The plushie walked up to the door and barked. A second later the door opened and it walked in.

"Very good. I'll name you Baku. Come on Baku-sama, it's time to get ready. Oh, Midnight!!" Loona yelled from the Library (which is where the hidden door is). Midnight came through the entrance.

"Yeah?" Midnight was wondering why she had taken so long. Then she noticed the little plushie that was standing at her feet.

"Devil said she needed you to pick up the info about the guys. Oh, and this Baku." Loona said pointing to the little plushie. Baku barked twice.

"Hello. I'll be right back to check how you're doing. Hopefully Nightmare and Dusk are already done." Midnight rushed out the door without another word.

"Come on Baku-sama, let's get to work." Loona pushed the head of a statue down and one of the book shelves slid back to reveal a long hallway. Loona and Baku walked down it and there was their future control room.

"Okay Baku, you hand me the tools I need and I'll fix up this computer and make sure that this computer is running again." Baku barked once which meant yes.

Slowly, Loona fixed the broken wires and replaced every bolt to make sure there was no trouble in operating the pranks. She also shouted the names of tools for Baku to go get. It was a good thing that were five computers for each of them to operate.

"That's the last of it. Now, Baku hand me the prank list so I can install the pranks into the hard drive." Baku ran to the tool box and picked up the list from underneath it.

"Good boy, do you want to watch me install this?" Baku jumped into Loona's lap and sat down while she worked with the computer to upload the pranks.

"Okay, upload Whip Cream Grenade (I 'evolved' this from the Banana pie grenade that was my friends' idea)...Evil talking test...Evil robot dog (not mine)...and Evil Candy." A status bar appeared on the screen. 85%...90%...95%...100%. That was when Midnight came into the room.

"Okay, here's the info. How are you doing?" Midnight smiled at how much progress Loona had made.

"Things have moving along very smoothing. I have been able to upload our pranks onto everyone's computer. Now I just need the info to be installed and we can head back for the night."

Midnight handed Loona the files on each guy. Loona first placed all the sheets from Kurama's file into the scanner. His picture and his stats came up on the screen. She copied the file four more times and sent them to the other computers. She repeated the same steps for Hiei's, Yusuke's, and Kuwabara's file. Baku was fast asleep on Loona's lap when she was finished.

"Let's go back. I'm all finished here." Loona gently picked up Baku and they exited the house and went back to Genkai's.

With Nightmare and Dusk:

"You done yet?" Dusk asked Nightmare. Nightmare looked aggravated, that was the third time Dusk had asked her that question.

"You don't know how much I want to beat the hell outta you right now. Yes, I'm done now." She paused and looked at the plushies that were lined up. "You can hide in the house that Loona and Midnight went to. But do not touch anything, understand?" One plushie barked and gave the others the instructions on how to get to the house. Each plushie hopped out of the window and ran towards that direction.

After every plushie had left, Midnight and Loona jumped into the room.

"Okay, is everybody done with their job?" Everyone nodded. "Good, everything fits into plan, when Kurama asks us about us being singers we are going to tell them that we have a rehearsal for a big concert in the USA so when we leave pretend we are going to the airport but once we are out of sight, then we head for our center control. Good thing the house is in the direction of the airport." She paused for everyone to take in the incoming information that was thrown at them all at once. "Now let's get some rest, we have a job to do tomorrow."

Everyone crept out of Kari's room and went to their rooms and slept and peaceful sleep with the thoughts of the next day in mind.

Df: Sorry, I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. R and R please!


	5. Uh Oh

Df: Hi peoples! Here's another chappie!

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara: O.O

Df: ::laughs manically::

**Chapter 5: Uh oh**

Nightmare was the first one to wake up. Noticing this, she ran into Kari's, Loona's and Dusk's room (Midnight and Nightmare sleep in the same room).

"Nightmare...did you _have_ to wake us up so early? Do you even know what time it is for that matter?" Kari asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kari's eyes widened when she realized that today was 'Prank Day'.

"Girls, today is prank day. Remember, we have to keep cool and be ourselves, or else they will think that we're doing something that they don't know about. Don't even bring up the subject, because I know_ somebody_ in this room has a habit of doing that." Everyone looked at Nightmare. ( . #).

It was a good thing that they slept in their 'next day' clothes. Everyone brushed their hair and put on black nail polish and put on their 'earrings'. They walked downstairs where the guys were waiting. Hiei was in his usual spot in the shadows, Kurama was leaning on the wall near the window, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the coach watching TV arguing over the remote control (what else is new). Without warning, Yusuke and Kurama got up and pushed the girls into the living room and closed the door. Hiei and Kuwabara didn't seem to notice.

Kari, Nightmare, Midnight, Dusk, and Loona were instantly wrapped in vines. They were rather tight and they hurt with the thorns attached.

"We heard you singing last night, what was with the song you were singing; were you going to create suicide or something?" Finally Kari and the others gave up.

"We knew you were going to figure this out sooner or later. We are singers; I hope you have figured that out so far. Anyway, our band name is The Reaper and we made up those songs (the songs really come from Evanescence), we perform concerts like any other band does. We have a band rehearsal today..." Loona said with a sad voice.

"But still doesn't explain the themes of your songs." Kurama butted in.

"What do you expect, we're a Goth group. Besides, they're just songs." That was when Nightmare started to suffocate. She had been attacked 10 years ago. The attacker stuck it's claws through her back aiming for her heart but missed and hit her lung.

"Release her! Her lung is weak...when she was attacked ten years ago, the attacker stuck his claw through her back aiming for her heart but missed and hit her lung. I was able heal it but that part has always been weak." Kari pleaded. Nightmare passed out on the floor.

"NIGHTMARE!" Kari, Midnight, Dusk and Loona yelled in union. Kari was really starting to get pissed and she was beginning to release her demonic energy. Fangs and claws started to show on all of them. They all stood up breaking the vines that held them down. Kari's hands started to glow...black? Well she couldn't help it if she was half shadow demon.

"You guys take Nightmare away from here and heal her. I have some business to take care of." Yusuke and Kurama stepped back almost completely terrified. Kari charged at them; her hands were completely black now. She swiped her claws at Yusuke first but missed just barely.

"I didn't know you had spirit energy." Yusuke dodged for his life.

"There are a lot of things you still don't know about me Yusuke. Even if we are siblings." Kari attacked again making a cut on Yusuke's arm.

"That reminds me..._dodge_...how are you my sister?" Kari stopped attacking Yusuke and explained everything.

"When our father was alive, about ten years before you were born; I was walking home from school one day and I got kidnapped. I was made to kill in the Makai; I didn't have a choice. After five years of killing, I overpowered and killed him. When I came back here, everyone thought that I was dead. Later that night, our father died from misery. I went back to live Makai. Two years later, you were born. I knew that when the time was right I would reveal myself to you."

Without warning, Kari charged and punched Yusuke in the stomach.

"Kurama, it's your turn." Kari charged at Kurama and punched in the gut. Hard. Kurama fell to the ground with his hands over his stomach, he was breathing pretty hard.

"Okay, I'm done." Kari's fangs and claws disappeared and she exited the room to see where Nightmare was. To Kari's surprise she was awake and sitting up.

"Nightmare! Are you okay!?!?" Nightmare just nodded and stood up. Thank the gods that Dusk had healing powers too. Hiei and Kuwabara came into the room.

"What happened here?" Hiei said in a harsh tone. Kari and the others didn't answer; they walked right past him and went into the den. Kuwabara and Hiei walked after them. Once in the den, Hiei noticed that Yusuke had a big cut on his left arm and Yusuke and Kurama were both holding their stomachs.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a rehearsal to go." Midnight, Nightmare, Dusk, Loona, and Kari exited out the front door.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei glared at Yusuke and Kurama hoping to get an answer out them.

"Huhhh...Nightmare's lung burst because of the pressure that the vines were giving her in her chest. Kari got all fired up and attacked us. She pretty strong if I do say so myself." Hiei smirked.

"Well at least we know some things about her now. Like she's a Goth and she's a singer and she _is_ my sister." Yusuke said grinning.

"And we know she can get really defensive when it comes to her friends being injured." Kurama added, frowning

Wherever the girls are:

Everyone was laughing their heads off. They also attracted attention from people passing by but they didn't care.

"That..._laugh_...was priceless." Loona was the first to regain her composure.

"Let's go. We have some pranks to do!" Loona headed in the direction of the house and the others ran after her still giggling.

Df: Well, that chapter is done.

Kurama: ::still clutching stomach:: but did you have to make it that painful?

Yusuke: I'm gonna kill you!

Df: Oh really. ::summons spirit sword::

::Yusuke hangs onto Hiei::

Hiei: I'll give you 'till three to get off of me.

Yusuke: Eeep! ::hides in corner::

Df: R & R plez!


	6. Evil Talking Test

Df: Hey Hiei, get over here!

Hiei: What do you want baka onna.

Df: You got fanmail!

Hiei: Dear Hiei, you're my favorite character in YYH. Write back to me, K?

signed, your biggest fan. ::Smiles evilly::

At least some people appreciate good characters.

Df: Hey!!! What about Kurama and me?

Hiei: Well Kurama is okay and you...ha, not in a million years.

Df: I should have killed you when I had your sword. But oh well.

Kurama: Plez review before those two really kill each other.

**Chapter 6: Evil Talking Test**

"Okay who's going to do this prank?" Loona asked. Dusk and Midnight raised their hands jumped up into the air and said...

"**ME!**" Loona laughed at the two quarreling over who should do it.

"How about you both do it at the same time." Dusk and Midnight agreed and typed in Operation Evil Talking Test. Instantly a 3-d picture of a test appeared on their screen. And on the bottom were the words 'Press the red button for activation'.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment. Let's put up the spy screen." Everyone punched in a code and a video screen came up, the boys were on it.

**Back at the temple:**

"Well, what do you guys want to do today? The girls have a rehearsal so they probably won't be back till tonight." Hiei obviously didn't care so he said nothing; Kurama didn't care where they were going as long as they went somewhere, which meant that Kuwabaka and Yusuke were thinking of what to do. Oh deary me.

"How about we go to Six Flags?" Kuwabara suggested. Everyone, including Hiei, starred at him in shock to think 'how could he actually think of a good idea?'

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Yusuke walked out the door with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei behind him.

"Oh Yusuke, I need to stop at the bank to get money for the tickets." Kurama realized that he had left all of his money at his house.

"Yeah whatever." After five minutes of walking they can across a Fleet Bank.

"I'll only be a minute. Just don't kill each other." Hiei snorted and jumped into a nearby tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara rested on a bench next to the tree.

**Control Center:**

"If I know Kurama, and I do, he'll take his time. That's when Yusuke will have had enough and goes in the bank to find what the hell is taking Kurama so long. I've always been good at predictions."

"Well congratulations, your prediction was right, look." Sure enough, there was Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara for no particular reason at why Kurama was taking so freakn' long.

"Well jez Urameshi, if you're so angry, why do you go in there and find him yourself." Kuwabaka did it again...

"What do you think I was going to do?"

"Ummmm......" Yusuke rolled his eyes and went into the bank.

**Control Center:**

"The fish went for the bait. Any time you're ready." Loona looked at Dusk and Midnight counting down.

"3...2...1...ignition!" They both pressed the red bottom. The words 'Evil Talking Test Activated' appeared. That was when Nightmare spoke up...

"I'll go get the popcorn!" Now it was all a matter of time.

To Yusuke's surprise, he couldn't find Kurama anywhere. Once he passed a deserted desk that had a pile of test sheets for new employees. A breeze blew the top sheet off the rest of the pile and it landed on the floor. (- FUN!) Yusuke looked back and saw nothing and turned around continuing his search.

Little arms, legs, and eyes grew on the sheet of paper. Yusuke heard something and looked back to see the test standing on two feet. The test grabbed a sentence on itself and started swing it at Yusuke as if it were a sword.

"Eeeeeeeeepp!" Yusuke headed toward the file cabinet area.

"NIGHTMARE! Get over here, the show's starting!"

"Coming! Here's the popcorn." Together they watched as the tiny test tried to slice up Yusuke.

"Finally, I lost that...thing." Just then the test jumped in front of him.

"Not again. Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yusuke went screaming out the front door.

"Yusuke! What's wrong and where have you been?" Kurama breathed a sigh of relief.

"Th-th-there's a test paper trying to kill me!" Kurama sweat dropped. Of all the excuses he had heard, that was got to be the worst. Besides the giant pig one, a few years ago.

"Yusuke, test papers can't kill, heck they can't even walk." Hiei jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Yusuke startling him.

"Hiei! Don't do that!" Hiei snorted and Kuwabara fell on the sidewalk laughing so hard that he was in pain.

"Hey mommy, why is that boy laughing so hard?" I mother and child walked down the sidewalk across them.

"Don't question the crazy people Mathew." Then they walked on.

"Shut up Kuwabara, you would be screaming to if you were being chased by that...that _thing_." Yusuke looked back through the window and he could see the test doing a disco dance of some sort. Then it changed back into an ordinary piece of paper.

"Let's go Yusuke." Kurama insisted. Kuwabara was giggling and Kurama threw him a stop-that glare. They continued on their way, knowing little of what was to come.

**Control Center:**

There was complete silence, then... the whole room was filled with laughter.

"That was good!" Kari said in between laughs.

"Wait till we get into second gear!" Nightmare added.

"Get ready for Operation Whip Cream Pie Grenade!" Loona and the others set up their screen for Op. Whip Cream Pie Grenade.

"Get ready to have a blast!" Kari murmured.

Df: I'm back.

Hiei: glad that's over.

Df: Persistent aren't we Hiei. Anyway, I'll be putting up another chapter soon.

R and R plez! -


	7. Evil Candy

Df: ok ppl, I'm just going to cut to the chase…let the story begin…

**Chapter 7: Operation Evil Candy**

They quietly strolled down the sidewalk. Yusuke was a little tense, glancing in all directions to see if someone or _something_ was following them. Nothing, he sighed in heavy relief.

They reached the park sooner than they expected. Kuwabara glimpsed at the roller coaster rides and the food stands in awe.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Kuwabara said dashing for the entrance to the theme park.

"Hold up there youngster! You must have a ticket to get in." And old man, looked about 50 years old and had a long beard, guarded the entrance. Kuwabara snorted and walked right past him. The old man let out a slow sigh and grabbed Kuwabara and sent him flying into a tree (not bad for a 50 year old ne? see…this is what sugar can do to me sometimes -) .

"NO TICKET! NO ENTRY!" the man yelled. Kurama groaned for a second and held up 4 tickets.

"Ah. So you do have tickets…does one of those tickets belong to the baka?" hiei smirked and nodded reluctantly. He could care less if that baka were to be dropped in a well and stoned let alone left unconscious. The man let them pass.

"Hey guys! Can we get something to eat?" Yusuke pointed to a small green booth in the center of the park. It had numerous selections to choose from; including popcorn and candy corn and heck knows what else. Everyone nodded and walked up to the booth and purchased 2 buckets of popcorn, 6 bags of gummy bears, 5 Hershey chocolate bars, 3 packages of twizzlers, and 2 boxes of snickers.

"Are you sure you guys can eat all of that?" Kurama stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara shoving the candy down their throats.

In the control room:

"now…." Dusk pressed the red button. And then they waited for their results.

Back:

Kuwabara stopped and look at the candy..it was moving! It slowly grew eyes and a mouth full of pointy teeth.

"EAT HIM!" the candy started chasing after him…

"GAH! BAD CANDY! BAD CANDY!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran around in circles trying to make the candy let go of his ankles and arms. Everybody laughed and hiei just gave his usual 'hn'. Eventually Kuwabara tripped over on of the twizzlers that jus happen to be watching from the side lines. he landed with a loud THUD.

"ok, that's it! If you're biting Kuwabara, then Kuwabara is biting back!" as he said this he began scooping up the candy and eating it by the handful. Kuwabara's face turned a light green color.

The candy stopped attacking and chanted," VICTORY!"

"HEY! What's going on?" a voice called from a distance. The gang turned around and saw the old man that was at the gate. He was staring intensively at the boys with his walnut-colored eyes.

"if you bakas cause trouble here, I'll kick you out!" and with that he left without a trace of him being there. People around them started whispering and snickering as they walked past them to get to the other rides. The candy had vanished and the Rekai Tentai were all staring at each other in bewilderment ( I like this word..hehe).

Control Room:

"the poor candy…" Nightmare said, almost like a whisper. "OH WELL! What's next?"

"lesse…. Ok we jus did the Evil Candy one and the talking test, only two more to go."

Df: Crappy ending to this chapter but its all I can think of for now. Review ppl!


End file.
